


Both

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No Slash, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Why choose when you can have both?Prompt request fulfilled for “Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.”
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Original Female Character(s), Takahashi Hiromu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Both

How does one choose between Tetsuya Naito and Hiromu Takahashi? That was the conundrum you had been facing at the end of the evening. All through the night both men had been attentive and flirty and you were torn as to which one to choose as your evening companion. So you had taken the easy way out and chosen both. They had looked surprised at first that you had suggested such a thing, but they didn’t offer any objection. 

Instead they led you from the club on a short walk to their hotel. One or the other of them constantly touching and teasing you along the way. At one point Hiromu had grabbed you and pushed against a building wall, his mouth devouring yours as his hands roamed over your body, only to pull away leaving you wanting and continuing the walk. Not to be outdone Naito pulled you to his side and slid his hand under your blouse, tweaking your nipples into needy beads as he nipped at your neck.

Needless to say by the time the elevator dinged for the correct floor you were desperate for both of them, hands reaching for their bodies, lips seeking any flesh they could find. 

“Where’s the bed?” You moaned as soon as you were through the door, entering a suite with the living room front and center. 

“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.” Naito said, and immediately you had four hands ripping at your clothing tossing the offending garments around the room with no care as Naito came to hold you from behind and Hiromu your front. Naito kissed and bit at your neck as your hand reached back, clasping the back of his head and guiding him one while Hiromu flicked his tongue over your sensitive nipples, both men eliciting gasps from you as they brought you pleasure from both sides. 

You mewled in disappointment when Hiromu stepped back from your body, eyes focused on him as he began stripping out of his clothes as Naito reached to play with your nipples as he continued to tease your neck. When Hiromu was nude Naito pushed you away from him and into Hiromu’s arms, making short work of removing his own clothing as Hiromu got you down on your knees. 

Eagerly reaching out you grabbed Hiromu’s cock and lowered your mouth to his head, darting your tongue out to softly lick over him as he moaned in pleasure. Naito stepped up next to him making you reach out your hand to grab him, stroking him with smooth movements, dragging your fist over the tip of his cock and squeezing as you kept sucking Hiromu. 

Then you switched, pulling Hiromu from your mouth and stroking him while taking Naito’s cock past your lips. The two men moaned as you alternated sucking and stroking them, your tongue licking and mouth sucking as you moved between the two cocks. 

Reluctantly Hiromu pulled from your seeking mouth, moving over to the sofa and sitting on it calling for you to come sit on his cock. 

With helping hands from Naito you rose from your feet and joined Hiromu on the couch, straddling him face out to leave your mouth available to Naito. You rolled your hips on Hiromu’s cock as his hands guided your rhythm pumping you up and down as Naito put himself back in your mouth, Hiromu’s movements making you bob along Naito’s lengths as his hand rested on the back of your head. You hummed around him as Hiromu began playing with your clit and Naito’s seeking hands found your nipples and teased them into sensitive buds. 

Moaning around Naito’s cock you ground down on Hiromu letting him know your pleasure as he teased your clit into a swollen bundle. 

“Time for you to suck Hiromu.” Naito said pulling you off his cock. “I want to fuck you now.” Hiromu slowed his thrusts, but kept his fingers on your clit, rubbing it hard and fast as your fingernails dug into Naito’s hips as you came with a scream, your head falling onto Naito’s stomach. Your legs were shaking as Hiromu helped you off his lap, Naito turning you around and pushing your face towards Hiromu’s waiting cock as he nudged your legs apart and guided his cock to your pussy. 

Hiromu pushed your hair back out of your face and ran the head of his cock over your lips before pushing past them. He leaned against the back of the sofa, arms spread wide on the back as you sucked him, watching Naito take you from behind with hard sure thrusts. You sucked hard on Hiromu’s cock, bobbing along the length and twisting your tongue around him while balancing with your hands on his thighs.

You took him deep in your throat, making Hiromu groan and warn you he was close to cumming. Picking up your actions you bobbed along his cock quickly, using your tongue to push him over the edge as his cum filled your mouth. Pulling off you swallowed and licked his head clean as Naito continued to thrust into you. Hiromu pulled you forward to his mouth, pressing a kiss to your lips and pushing his tongue into your mouth, kissing you passionately as Naito finished inside you. 

Hiromu grinned and pulled you on his lap as Naito fell into the seat beside him breathing heavily.

“Think we can make it to the bed for round 2?” He asked all three of you glancing towards the closed bedroom door as heavy breaths filled the air.


End file.
